The Zora Appeal
Meanwhile... ~Eastern Ocean, Approaching Dawn of the Seventh~ Kaimu Kotaro Kaimu held on for dear life. The wind and water whipped around him as he clutched the top of the lead whale. The entire pod, six whales in total, were going at hypersonic speeds, or at least it felt that way. He could not see beyond the torrent of water around the pod, as if they constructed their own miniature universe in movement. His pet keese, Vector, clutched to Kaimu inside a small fold of skin, an organic pocket of sorts. Kaimu’s tattoos raced through blues and purples, as they often did during tense moments. It was a peculiar trait, one that had emerged only recently in his life. He attributed it to the heavy doses of elemental magic he had endured during his travels. “Stop! Stop!” Kaimu screamed, jolting the whale with as much electricity as he could. “I did not travel hundreds of miles, overcome obstacles, and face the memories of my dead clan only to fail in this mission! I am Kaimu Kotaro, the last of my clan, and I will bring Fulmaren the destroyer to justice! Do you hear me world?! I am more than my name, I am more than my history! I will bring honor to my clan!” The electricity from Kaimu screamed, and began dancing along all six whales, and their pained cries filled the ocean and the air. The alpha tried to buck him, but the exhaustion from traveling so quickly combined with the electricity was too much. They began to slow down, only barely, but enough to make Kaimu smile. “Yes! Yes!” His face dropped into a frown. “Oh no!” The eastern coastline of Hyrule was rapidly approaching, he would never be able to get them to completely stop in time. The plan was to lodge them on the coast and bring Tiburon to them. The plan was about to change. “Hold on Vector, we’re about to open up a new channel into Zora’s Domain!” Hallway Banter Elizabeth Bryce/Antechamber of King Tiburon/Dawn 7 The past three days had been absolute agony. Having finally been able to catch a night's sleep last eve, Elizabeth had gone through a grueling recovery process. Zora medical professionals had a hard time working with her for multiple reasons. For one, many had poor sentiment toward her without question. Second, if it were not for Polaris and his intervention, she could have been killed by a mystic who tried to cast a healing spell on her. After all, she could only be mended by potions, traditional means, or blood. The last remedy was not common knowledge, either. One thing that did keep her sane was a fishbone guitar that one of the nurses had lent to her. Strangely enough, Black Betty became the Minstrel Elizabeth in that infirmary for her convalescence. She lie awake in a hot spring for one of those days while Polaris was doing everything in his power to secure an audience for her with King Tiburon. Again, his diplomacy proved vital in saving her life. She was now heavily indebted to him. Every time she tried to shut her eyes the two days prior, her vision was filled with horrors from beyond. Things that didn't quite bother her as much before. But they were blasphemies that nearly caused a disconnect in her faith. The Dark Father, Sourbeneton himself, stripping Elizabeth of His favor. Apocrypha turning on her and choking her to death. The list went on. And the only thing that caused her to second-guess herself was the pale green sigil on the back of her right hand dimming significantly. It had done this before, during her times in the Outer Realms. At that time she was committing the Five Atrocities necessary to craft her Dark Blade of Secrets... Elizabeth had explained to Polaris exactly how she had gotten to the past during the second day of her recovery, as well as the story of her birth. Her mother had met a celestial being during her quest for the Light Medallion. Shortly after the war's end, Kae had a forbidden romance with the being she only knew as Aris Mastigos. Their passion brought about two other children. A twin brother, Tristan, and a younger sister, Nora. Both of whom her Uncle spent plenty of time with as well. They spent a long time conversing, and the Red Ice General began to regret immediately trying to save her after hearing of how Elizabeth betrayed the Fifth Scion. He kept insisting there was good deep within her even now. She had called it a blatant lie, but given the situation the Zora people were facing and where her cult was involved in all of this, Elizabeth promised her mentor that she would be forthright with anything he were to ask of her. Only three other individuals had ever gained this respect, and she betrayed one of them. And now, the morning had come where King Tiburon was ready to see Black Betty. He had refused to negotiate with her directly at any point before this. She was not nervous at all. Clad in a formal, tastefully low-cut silken black dress with hair styled in half-up and half-down loose curls, she wasn't dressed for war. Beth was made up with dark shades as usual too. The dress fell just below the shin, and it was just as wavy as her blazing red hair. Apocrypha still hung from her hip in its scabbard, but having heels did cut down on her mobility. It wasn't time to kill. Instead, it was time to be as graceful as she could be. "Well, General, any other advice you can lend before we are announced? Trust me, I'm just as baffled that King Tiburon wants to speak with me as anyone else would be." Polaris Eridanus/ Antechamber of King Tiburon/ Dawn of the 7th "Well, General, any other advice you can lend before we are announced? Trust me, I'm just as baffled that King Tiburon wants to speak with me as anyone else would be." Polaris fought back the urge to snort in derision. Baffled? He was hardly baffled. Relieved maybe, but not baffled. For nearly two whole days he'd lobbied on Elizabeth's behalf pulling every diplomatic card he could. Initially he had tried to play on the kings love for his son, but neither Tiburon nor Mako would hear it. Both king and prince attributed Mako's survival to him, not Beth, even though ultimately, it was she who facilitated their escape carrying the prince home on his own charger. In the end, it was the potential Gerudo alliance that Beth brought with her that sealed the deal. Tiburon would speak to her and would utilize her like any other tool. "Yeah. I know I've said it before, but relax. Tiburon wouldn't have agreed to see you if he weren't convinced of your usefulness. He's going to set a task before you. I know not what it will be, but still, you must accept it." After Elizabeth conveyed her understanding, Polaris leaned forward and whispered something in the guards ear. The sentry nodded and slipped into Tiburons chamber. "Elizabeth...Lizzy, listen, I may not approve of your actions against your mother and heritage or of your alignment with Sourbeneton." Polaris spat as if to rid his mouth of an awful taste at the utterance if the light Oni's name. "However, I still believe that there IS some good in you or I wouldn't have worked so hard to arrange this meeting. Like all diamonds, there is polishing to be done before you truly sparkle." Before she could retort, he double doors were flung wide to reveal a nearly empty chamber. King Tiburon sat upon his throne atop the dais with Mako standing silently to his right. "General. Lady Bryce." There was no hint of emotion in Tiburons voice as he summoned them. For Elizabeth, that could be a good or ill omen. Whichever it was, they were about to find out. "Enter." ~Zora’s Domain, Future Resting Place of Jabu Jabu - Dawn of the Seventh~ “Haaaaa!” Kaimu was yelling gibberish. His strength was all but gone, Vector was passed out in his pocket, and the whale beneath his body was nothing more than speeding dead weight. He had managed to knock the remaining five unconscious, and had no expectations of them waking up anytime soon after the electrifying journey they had undergone. While the whales were slowing, it was not enough. Kaimu shut his eyes and felt the thundering crash as all six behemoths vaulted out of the water and soared through the barricades of Zora’s Domain, some straight through, others going over the walls. All six toppled into the bay, smashing rocks, shooting geysers of water, and spraying Kaimu’s electric field in absolutely every direction. The few Zora lookouts immediately panicked at the impossible scenario and raced to find cover. Kaimu’s eyes opened, and he saw that his leg was stuck inside the one dead whale’s blowhole. He pulled out and stumbled off into the water. The only Zora guard daring enough to come back out immediately recognized him. “Master Kotaro? Why have you returned? What have you done? What has happened to you?” He seemed unable to do little else but ask questions, which was understandable given the circumstances. Kaimu raised a single hand, and then fell face first into the water. “I brought food for the King in the hopes of a favor...I apologize...for the damage...” He muttered, pushing himself up onto his hands and knees. “Please...Please bring me to him.” Guardian Plot Sanctum Soldat du Ciel/Elemental Sanctum/Dawn 7 It had been three days since Soldat had come to the Elemental Sanctum to execute his childhood friend. He hadn't intended to remain more than a single night but the weather had other plans for him. Regardless he had to admit it was probably for the best. The time gave him a chance to gather his thoughts and practice his swords new light enchantment. He may have a talent for light magic but those skills were long forgotten and out of practice. Fortunately his sister proved well enough a coach was he swallowed his pride enough to except her advice. Soldat dawned his armor as he watched the sun rise over the lower mountain tops. The snow storm had finally past. It was time to return to his duties. "So where too?" his little sister Maiko asked seemingly preparing herself for the journey. "You, nowhere," Soldat quickly replied to squash any adventures notions his sister was holding. She attempted to protest but Soldat just pointed at the blue gem in her possession, "that cannot leave here and its best not to leave two of them unattended." She sighed in reluctant defeat. Her brother had a fair point, "nice to see that your sense of duty has gone unaffected. Ok, so where are you going?" "You sent Kamen..?" Maiko asked seemly quite worried. "He is the Azul Enlace it seemed logically enough," he paused for a moment for realizing why his sister might be worried. "Yes I know there's something odd about him and I've been warned enough not to trust him. He's a Member of the Order though. We all know of the darker forces and this world and have sworn to fight them. Personal issues take a back seat to that and I'm sure even he understands that." "Except he's not a member of the order," his sister replied much to his shock. Soldat wasn't initially sure what to make of this, "What, no that's ridiculous. How is that possible?" "Didn't you notice he doesn't have an adult name?" Maiko unsure why that obvious detail did clue her brother in. "It's because he was never inducted, he was sent here as the Azul Enlace before he was old enough." Soldat was quick to poke holes in the whole situation, "that doesn't make sense, why would we send a child as an ambassador? Even if his predecessor had died we still would have waited for him to come of age. We even wait for the Dancers. The Water Gem sat here on our aunt's coffin for three years while we waited for you to turn 14." "I guess the Old Man never explained it to you, there was not Azul Enlace before Kamen. There was not Rojo Enlace before Richter and no Amarillo before the old man. They were sent here to hide them. Kamen was hidden because he came from the farms, and from what the hag told me he's not that happy about," her worlds started to trigger another memory. Another flash back to begin sent out to the farmlands, of meeting a boy by a pond who seemed to have more rage in his heart then even he did. "Yuki..." his sister called out snapping his back to reality before the vision could consume him completely, "I think you need to go to Zora's Domain." Soldat nodded as he took his leave, "I suppose so." Behold, The King! King Tiburon/Throne Room/ Morning of the 7th Resplendent upon his throne Tiburon peered down at the two before him. With a tilt of his chin he signaled to those at the back of the hall. The throne room still echoed from the doors closing when Tiburon rose from his throne and descended the stairs. Polaris made to kneel, but was cut short by the kings hand on his shoulder. "No need for pleasantries today General. You have done well." Straightening himself, the General stood at attention as Tiburon, trident in hand, circled the pair brought before him. "You did not bring me the Gorons as requested General. That is..a shame. Darmoto is a fool, if he is not with us, we must assume that he stands against us. Ultimately, Darmoto's hesitance doesn't come as a shock." Gesturing to Beth, the King smirked, "This however, was altogether unexpected." Tiburon slowly climbed the dais and reclaimed his throne. Leveling his gaze on Elizabeth for the first time, Tiburon addressed the cultist in the courtroom. "Lady Bryce, I hold no love for Dromand and his wanted posters. However, nor do I approve of murderers and zealots..." The earlier smirk widened into a full on malicious grin, "Unless they're useful. You've assisted in saving my son, have warriors under your command and perhaps most important of all, you can give me an alliance with Namira can you not?" Elizabeth/Throne Room/Morning 7 This situation had Elizabeth feeling like her legs were made of lead. She was mildly offended at Polaris' response to uttering her Lord's name, and also using it in its true form. However, with her head swimming as it had been over the past few days, it didn't hurt as much to see him spit. Every time she blinked, she could see her Lord's eyes blazing in contempt at her. What had she done wrong? Faith had to come later. Risks of entering the seat of High Power in Zora's Domain could not be understated enough. This was one of the monarchs who, while not actively sending hunters after her, made it clear that she was most unwelcome in his lands. It took thrilling heroics and a suicide mission of successful failure to even get this far. But it was also a potential moment of triumph for her people. Not only might the cult have another refuge, but also a benefactor of legendary proportions. Words had to be chosen carefully. Mako still had a gaze of severe contempt leveled right at her. Some thankfulness he had. While Polaris may have been stopped from kneeling by the King, Elizabeth offered a curtsy and proceeded to kneel uninterrupted. Keeping her countenance respectful yet confident, she did not look at anyone and focused on a safe spot directly above the throne. It took all the concentration she had to drown out all of the voices and screams haunting her mind and to take everything in that Tiburon delivered. "...you can give me an alliance with Namira can you not?" Through the cacophony of voices from beyond, Elizabeth was able to craft an acceptable, respectable response. Meeting eyes with Tiburon, she replied, "Your Majesty, thank you for allowing me here. While I may not be able to speak for General Namira fully, I believe that it is beyond possible. Our hatred for Dromand is more than plentiful. The unlawful persecution of the Gerudo people and mine own infuriates us. I think our mutual distaste for the Hylian Kingdom is quite the common interest." King Tiburon/ Throne Room/ Morning of the 7th Bloody Beth, the scourge of Hyrule, the most feared marauder in the lands remained kneeling. And Solent for a time after Tiburon posed his question. Finally her troubled gaze fell in line with his. "Your Majesty, thank you for allowing me here. While I may not be able to speak for General Namira fully, I believe that it is beyond possible. Our hatred for Dromand is more than plentiful. The unlawful persecution of the Gerudo people and mine own infuriates us. I think our mutual distaste for the Hylian Kingdom is quite the common interest." A look of utter satisfaction spread across Tiburons face as he relaxed back onto the hard coral throne. The satisfaction was short lived. A distant rumble and the screeching sound distinct to stone being torn into pieces reverberated across the Domain and throughout the throne room. Leaning over to the prince, Tiburon muttered to him, "Investigate. Go. Now." Nodding, Mako strode to the chamber doors. At the far end of the outer corridor a sentry rounded the corner escorting one he had not seen in ages. Turning to face his father, Mako left the throne room doors ajar. "Father, I present to you, Kaimu Kotaro." The guard and aged coastal Zora were at the entrance when Mako finished speaking. "Come Lord Kotaro." Slightly offset by the goings on, Tiburon took a calming breath and addressed Elizabeth once more, "Lady Bryce, stand. Please. I'm sure we can come to some sort of mutually beneficial agreement don't you think? Bring me the Gerudo and complete one other minuscule task...and whatever you desire, within reason of course, is yours." As the seafaring Zora came before him, Tiburon smiled truly, "Welcome Lord Kotaro! To what do we owe this fortuitous meeting?" Out of the corner of his eye, Tiburon saw Polaris mutter something under his breath. Reading lips was a beneficial skill to a king, so it was with great satisfaction and some measure of confusion that Tiburon observed Polaris' confused words. "The real Kaimu?" Elizabeth/Zora Throne Room/Day 7 Whatever events had been set in motion by that loud crash were about to come to their peak very soon. She felt like she had sold herself, her cult, and possibly the Gerudo out on a gamble to absolve her bounty in the majority of Hyrule's kingdoms. The lives of hundreds at stake. Heads of state struggled on these matters daily for years on end. Elizabeth had only borne this burden for a little over a year by this point. Baten Kaitos - Nadir's Whale The look Tiburon gave her had no bluffing to it at all. He had his agenda and was laying it on the table quite clearly. She was a means to an end and in a position of weakness. Little did he know that her family had made quite a name for itself arguing from that position, even before the Three themselves. When the source of the incident presented himself, Elizabeth was confused as to what Polaris meant by the real Kaimu Kotaro. Rising to her feet had not felt so good in days. While fighting off voices from beyond still, she did best to keep herself focused on the matter at hand after offering a creepy looking curtsy to Tiburon's new guest. "Your kindness honors me, King Tiburon. Regarding the Gerudo, I happen to have a companion who has the ear of General Namira herself. I'm sure a meeting can be brought considering how beneficial a partnership between Your Majesty, Her Ladyship, and my Order is. I swear that will be done. But this other task you speak of, Your Majesty, please tell me more of this. At that point I would be able to share my requests concerning this mutual agreement." Taking in her surroundings, she glanced over at Polaris, trying to relax as best as she could. This was the moment she had been waiting for ever since the war began; the ability to network with her cult and be a factor in the conflict. King Tiburon/ Throne Room/ Morning of the 7th Tiburon nodded as Bryce finished speaking. "Elizabeth, I'll be blunt, I won't pretend to know what it is that has possessed my general to lobby so vehemently for you, just know that he has. Also know that I don't trust you," it was as if a black cloud passed over the face of the King as he leaned forward in his throne, "and most importantly I want you to know that, if you burn me I'll make sure that the rest of your days are spent enduring a most unimaginable torment." Tiburon straightened himself once more, "Now, as you know, Dromand, the traitorous wretch who calls himself king of Hyrule has stolen both the Zora and Goron Trusts. It can only be assumed, that he now holds all three keys to the timestone vault. But..." Pausing, Tiburon raised a single finger and smiled, "No one, not even Dromand knows the location of the vault. The great dragons of the land hold clues and, if all are collected, perhaps...we may get to the vault first and be waiting for that slimy bastard when he gets there." Tiburons knuckles tightened around the haft of his trident until they turned from blue to white. "This is why I will send you Elizabeth, among a party of others to the Water Dragon to seek out what clues she may hold." Kaimu Kaimu, exhausted as he was, listened with great care as Tiburon exchanged words with the human woman before him. He had no knowledge of who she was,although his extensive time away from Hyrule deprived him of much knowledge of the landscape. Elizabeth, as a name, rang no bells. King Tiburon’s response to Kaimu had been warm, but it was fleeting, as his attitude to this Elizabeth was much colder, and aggressive. The alliance they held now seemed to be based on one of Tiburon’s generals, perhaps the other Zora present in the room, who had muttered something Kaimu had not understood clearly. Seeing a possible break in the conversation, Kaimu stepped forward, and dropped down to one knee. “My King.” He stood up and smiled, weakly. “And my old friend. There will hopefully be time for details in private, but I seek a man named Sirius Fulmaren, who has brought great harm to myself and my clan over the years. He is on record as seeking out the time stone vault as well, for reasons he has not disclosed to me, though no doubt they are nefarious and would leave us all worse for the wear.” Kaimu turned to Elizabeth and the other Zora that were present when he arrived. “Though I desire rest, there is not the time for it. I would like to offer my assistance on this mission, for my loyalty remains with the Zora’s, no matter the kingdom.” He turned and waved towards the guard that had brought him into the chamber. “This soldier can attest to the following - though I have caused some level of external damage to your outer pools, it should be repairable in a matter of days. What you will find is a supply of dead and unconscious whales, certainly enough food to feed your battered soldiers and their families for some time. I hope that this gesture will strengthen the bond we once had when I lived amongst your territories.” Tiburon was silent, being a Zora of thoughtfulness, he did not act swiftly when presented large amounts of new information, Kaimu knew this had likely not changed since the years before when they first met. He bowed once again. “These whales are yours to keep, King Tiburon, and I would also like to join this mission to the Water Dragon, so that I may held uphold the integrity of our people, and fight alongside your domain once more.” Elizabeth/Zora Throne Room/Day 7 "Most importantly I want you to know that, if you burn me I'll make sure that the rest of your days are spent enduring a most unimaginable torment." Her look did not waver one bit. She had been threatened by far worse in her time. Her own family, celestials, other monarchs, nothing new. She was getting a rare chance to prove herself, and someone was willing to make a wager. The other Zora guest in court had his own motives, and she was surprised that he didn't know of her infamy. But he wasn't from around here. A very generous fellow from how he offered something that meant great value to him. They were probably going to have clashing personalities. She could just feel it. And Fulmaren? That last name sounded familiar to her... "I would expect nothing less, King Tiburon. General Polaris' good word is enough bond to give me this opportunity, and I am thankful for that. I would not dare shame him by betraying Your Lordship. While I may have a certain...reputation for atrocities, one other constant is that I deliver on my promises as well. Especially when it comes to making Dromand suffer greatly. I will seek out this dragon and send word to the Gerudo immediately with your request." Turning to Kaimu, Elizabeth extended her sigil-marked hand to his. "High Priestess Elizabeth Bryce of the Crimson Eclipse. I look forward to working with you, Lord Kotaro." King Tiburon/ Throne Room/ Morning of the 7th Sitting atop his throne, Tiburon remained silent while both Kotaro and Bryce had their say and for some time afterwards as Elizabeth's outstretched hand hung in the air. Before Kaimu accepted the handshake however, Tiburon rose once more and descended from the dais placing himself perpendicular to the pair. "Then it is settled. Lord Kotaro I thank you for your gracious gift of sustenance, the means if dekivery are of no matter. Good foods in wartime are a boon in any circumstance." Resting a hand on a shoulder of each the King spoke. "The two of you and any else you choose, save General Eridanus or Prince Mako, shall journey together to the Water Dragon. Priestess, your bounty is lifted. Temporarily. If this mission proves successful and you return to me with that information which I seek, the probation will be lifted and you shall be forever free to walk among my people's." Polaris stood directly across from Tiburon observing the scene in silence ever since Kaimu entered. It was obvious he had something to say. "General, I sense that a question burns in you. Is this not what you wanted? Speak freely." Polaris Eridanus/ Throne Room/ Morning of the 7th "General, I sense that a question burns in you. Is this not what you wanted? Speak freely." Polaris nodded and broke off a short bow to the King. "All is as I desired my liege. And for this opportunity, I thank you." Turning to look upon Kaimu, Polaris gazed intently at the coastal Zora. This was the original Kaimu and he knew nothing of the travels of Polaris and his clone, yet Polaris still felt a burning kinship with the man. "Lord Kotaro, I know the man Fulmaren of which you speak. For a time, he and I were companions. That was before I learned of the atrocities which he committed. I considered you too, a friend and sturdy companion only to learn that I traveled with a clone. A shadow of yourself animated by that madmans magical tampering. For that and a number of other crimes, Sirius must answer." Throne Room/ Morning of the 7th Kaimu Kaimu touched his hand to the metal device on his chest, it was fused so tightly that a thin layer of skin covered it, disguising it from immediate visibility, though anyone close enough would be able to see its slight protrusion. When his hand touched to the metal, a flood of memories hit him. He clutched both hands to his chest, looking Polaris straight in the eye. The memories he felt now had been extracted from the mind of Sirius by a psychic named Ithan Chiaria, a psychic whom Kaimu had worked with to track down the mad scientist. The memories spanned the three day life of Kaimu’s clone, AvaKai, before his death at the hands of Taden Horwendil. Ithan had been unable to give him any information about Sirius beyond that point, or perhaps had been unwilling, Kaimu was not certain. He realized gravely that the device on his chest only served as a physical restraint between himself and Sirius, but was also actively fighting the psychic’s implanted memories, dulling them. “Polaris Eridanus.” Kaimu extended a hand to the red ice general. “It was my clone that you met, but thanks to the efforts of a colleague of mine, I hold nearly all of his memories, save for whatever it is that happened in the final moments of his life, that I have not been able to determine.” Kaimu released his hand from the handshake. “Much of the memories are...fuzzy, incomplete, they seem to be restricted by this device.” He tapped on the metal plate on his chest. “Put here by Sirius to prevent me from getting near him, and to impede the psychically implanted memories that belonged to my clone. One of many reasons I seek justice against him. I’m afraid the trust between us is not yet real for me the way it may be for you.” Kaimu paused. “But should you continue to act as honorably as you did for my doppelganger, then it seems we will have our warrior’s bond again soon enough.” King Tiburon/ Throne Room/ Morning of the 7th The king observed in silence as the situation played out before him bringing clarification to Polaris' silent mutterings. The two had been traveling companions of a sort and the general felt some measure of kindred with Kaimu. Understandable, but not reciprocated with the original Kotaro. Tiburon had expected some sure of dejected reaction, but Eridanus gave nothing of the sort. A curt nod was all the general offered. Time to change the subject. "Well, now that we've settled what the infamous Bloody Beth and the Noble Kaimu will be doing, it's on to the Crimson General. Polaris, how are you going to win this war for me?" Polaris Eridanus/ Throne Room/ Morning of the 7th Although Kaimu didn't exactly embrace the thought of an immediate companionship, Polaris was satisfied with his answer and replied with a nod of the head. "Well, now that we've settled what the infamous Bloody Beth and the Noble Kaimu will be doing, it's on to the Crimson General. Polaris, how are you going to win this war for me?" It was Polaris' turn to pace. He didn't like the tactics he was about to suggest, but as the scholars said, "All's fair in love and war." And as a general, Polaris loved nothing more than winning his wars. "My liege, I hate to resort to witches tactics and women's tricks, but when your opponent isn't playing fair, there's really no call for you to either." Stopping his circuit of the throne room near the doors, Polaris opened one and motioned for the guard to leave. Hesitant, the sentry looked to Tiburon who merely nodded indicating that his dismissal was acceptable. Closing the doors behind the departing guard, Polaris strode back towards his three compatriots. "Forgive me for that, but secrecy is an old habit. Now," Stopping between Mako and Beth, Polaris faced the king and Kaimu. "Lord Kotaro's much needed gift"Polaris gestured to Kaimu and then Tiburon, "and your response to it my liege, brings up a potential tactical advantage. Ultimately, you can win wars any number of ways. You can send in troops, or shell a city with powder kegs from afar or," pausing with a near sinister twinkle in his eye, Polaris let the silence draw out, "decimate them with ice and fire. You can lay siege, cut off water and transit, or blockade their ports. And believe me, I intend to do them all. We'll need to with the advantages Dromand possess over us." The room stood in silence, every eye now on Polaris, but his eyes bore into those of the king. Visage mixed with sorrow and regret, Polaris bore on. "But there's one universal weakness that every kingdom, every army, every race...every organism has. If they can't obtain or grow food, or can't eat what they've got, they die. Some may call it dirty, but it beats a war against numbers everytime." Polaris let the weight of his words settle on the room and awaited the response. Tiburon Throne Room - Day 7 Kaimu Kaimu’s memories of Polaris were difficult to process. His doppelganger AvaKai had fought alongside the red general in the temple of forgotten depths, and his thoughts of that told him Polaris was to be respected. But Kaimu had seen his clan die in front of his very eyes thanks to a poisoned food supply. Granted, they had died from a meaningless malicious attack by a thunder wizard, not as a product of a war with arguably greater consequences. Still, to think that he would deprive innocents of sustenance in the name of victory, it didn’t feel right. On his worst day, he might just consider it should it be a last resort, but a first option? It was difficult to accept. He had to say something, but it needed to carefully thought. “Polaris.” Kaimu said the name sternly. “It does not take much to see that you are a warrior of great age and experience. In my time I have seen a fair few, but none so clearly battle ridden as you. You are a product of war, and have been tuned to think like the most devastatingly effective soldier you can be. Victory is your goal, and all actions become options to that end.” Kaimu turned his attention from Polaris to Tiburon. “I would not dare walk into your domain and begin to contradict your greatest generals, my King. I would instead suggest that we not leave a wake of death and destruction if we can surgically solve the problem. What is better, to kill the people of our enemy, or to turn them to our cause?” Now Kaimu had everyone’s attention. He smiled, thankful for his luck. “I do not oppose a blockade, but perhaps we should find a way to convince the people of Dromand that their loss is due to his arrogance, not our actions. If we can frame him as the villain to his own people, there will barely be a war to fight. We can still enact our blockades, but suffer none of the blame, and perhaps limit the casualties. After all, when the war is over, do we wish to live in a wasteland of bloodshed, or an era of peace?” Kaimu paused, hoping his words would see results. He did not like to see more death if he could avoid it. Elizabeth/Throne Room/Day 7 Elizabeth listened closely to both suggestions and believed she should offer an opinion as well. And while she was a bit biased she did take a liking more to Polaris' tactics. War wasn't meant to be all about hearts and minds. The people would revolt soon enough, but instead of hating the Zora and the Hylians both, she saw an opportunity to recruit cultists. After all, most joined when they were at their worst place in life with the promise of a better future through sin. "If I may offer an opinion or two, I see credence in both strategies here. While this isn't my place, I believe that hearts and minds aren't as high on the priority list in wartime. The main goal is making those poor bastards die for their king instead of us dying for Your Majesty. The winners write the history books and sing the legends, after all. Both ideas have merit, but I side more with Polaris here. This plan has risk with great potential of reward. My people would grow greatly in number, because in the end Dromand will be blamed for this. I stand with you, King Tiburon. And I will send word to my missionaries in Castle Town to spread the dark gospel. It will get us more raiders." While this may not have earned her much favor with her new colleague, she was never afraid to speak her mind. And she loved surprising folks who thought her simple with the tactics her uncles instilled in her. This is why her Crimson Raiders were feared so much. She knew what she had to work with and instilled fanaticism, tact, and motivation all throughout her units. Day 7 - Tiburon Throne Room Kaimu “Now wait just a second.” Kaimu stepped forward. He normally remained patient, but this Beth, notably the one he had heard about, seemed very keen on pushing for death and destruction as quickly as possible. “I think we need to lay some things out here. We have ourselves positioned as in a disagreement, but how much are we really at odds? The best I can tell, you believe that more death will be better. The main goal of war is not to kill the innocent, it is to win the war.” Kaimu’s pet keese Vector began screeching at his raised agitation. With Vector flapping around, he pushed on. “I have no delusions that we will save the lives of every innocent, nor do I believe in valuing the lives of the enemy over our own. Furthermore, I have stated support for a blockade, but I cannot support, unless the King gives me a direct order, the idea that we would encourage a heightened level of death and destruction in the name of victory. The battlefield will see its rules be treated differently than the villages and homes of those we cut off from sustenance. So we have no disagreement about what''to do, merely how aggressively we should push, and the terms of action.” He took a deep breath. “Apologies to you, King Tiburon. I am speaking out of turn thanks to little sleep and much aggravation in chasing these whales.” '''Polaris Eridanus/ Tiburons Throne Room/ Morning of the 7th' As tension became palpable between Beth and Kaimu, Polaris interjected. "A blockade and the preservation of innocent life is an acceptable course for the present. Let us save thoughts of the extreme for later. If we were to attack their stores of food we'd hurt more than the army. This is Dromands war, not that of his people. If possible, lets leave them out of it...unless they take up arms for or against us." Looking from one to the other, Polaris sighed. This was going to be an interesting fellowship. Perhaps he should accompany them after all. Rolling over both Beth and Kaimu's words, Polaris couldn't help but bite on the glimmer of hope potential Hylian turncoat troops provided. Polaris himself couldn't spearhead an underground campaign for revolution though. Entering Castle Town for him, meant death or the dungeons. However... "There may be a way... Perhaps we can infiltrate the city. But we'd need an accomplished sneak. Kaimu?" As the aged coastal Zora met the generals gaze, an unspoken agreement was made. "Would you care to accompany me on a mission to rouse a mutual friend from his cups? And Lizzy, relay the Kings requests to your Gerudo friend. We'll meet up afterwards if this is all acceptable to you both that is.." Smiling, the king clapped Polaris on the shoulder. "Everything appears to be well in hand. This ones on you General. Sort it out and make your moves. Mako, come, there is much to discuss." King and prince exited the throne room via a hidden door behind throne to discuss goddesses knew what, and Polaris looked on at his polar opposite companions awaiting reply. Departure & Demotion Elizabeth/Throne Room/Day 7 Tempers were starting to become less subtle. Polaris had definitely taken the honorable approach in cooling things off. Elizabeth darted a stray glance at Kaimu at the mention of a compromise in the plan against Hylia. Seeing the king and his son leave quickly, Beth followed the General's advice and made her leave. She sought Nerisse, who always happened to be one step ahead of her plans. Entering her chambers in the infirmary, Elizabeth's armor and other gear had already been laid out. Nerisse was standing in front of it with a heavy scowl. "Just because General Namira has you on retainer does not give you the right to act for her, even in a presumed best interest! Don't play retarded with me, Bryce. I heard it all." Elizabeth was not fazed by any of this. But she did take it diplomatically in her retort. "I make my living on risk, Nerisse. I apologize for going over my head here, but let's be realistic. The Gerudo were going to get dragged into this anyway. Dromand already persecutes your people. And the Zora have been good partners to us both. Namira told me to show rare mercy to them for a reason. We can bargain with this and save ourselves from Hylian wrath." Her Gerudo companion still looked visibly upset by all of this. It was not a move Beth was supposed to make. Tiburon was a pragmatist first and a tactician second. Everyone was a resource to him. Not a sentient being. And this was a disharmonious power play. "Beth, I don't like this. And I know why no one trusts you now. But I will give you credit for thinking four steps ahead. Namira will no doubt be more furious than I. But I will send word to her personally and then find you again. Let me at least help you suit up before you ride off on your next crusade." Pulling the shade, Elizabeth began to undo her formal wear. Namira respectfully averted her eyes to an extent, but she did point out the fading sigil on Beth's right hand. The Scourge had no answer for it. Donning her black leather pants, she braced herself for the matching corset. Then came hauberk and chain mail. And finally leggings and greaves. Putting the finishing touches on her makeup, Bloody Beth was ready for action. King Tiburon and Prince Mako/ Secret Passage/ Morning of the 7th A dull blue which appeared to emanate from nowhere and everywhere at once illuminated the corridor as king and prince shuffled along in silence. And if we accept?" '' Looking up at his father, Mako almost responded to the voice even though he knew it didn't belong to the king. It echoed familiarly in his mind though, bringing him back to the gates of Lon Lon. Somehow the mountain warrior intruded upon his thoughts. As others spoke, Mako nearly voiced his concern to his father over the voices that had plagued him since the fight on Hyrule Field. The Battle of Disharmony the commoners had taken to calling it. No, not commoners. The people. His and his fathers people, Mako had been drilled from a young age to preserve Zora life first, foremost and at all costs. For who but the proud and cunning Zora were fit to rule this land. Seeing his son troubled, Tiburon halted and met his gaze. "My son, don't allow yourself to worry overmuch on the task at hand. The Delphinus clan will no doubt take this as intended. Her demotion is a slight, an insult, a necessity bourne from her own failure." Mako shook his head stunned back to matters of state. "Of course father." Tiburon patted Mako's shoulder and made to move on, "But father..." With an impatient sigh, the king faced his son once more. "Yes?" Stiffening his spine, Mako stared directly into the kings eyes and every ounce of resolve left him. Tiburon would seem him mad or weak. Perhaps both. "I think it best that the Crimson General travel with Lady Bryce. She's his dog to tame." Smiling, the king nodded. "Sound strategy my boy. Eridanus wields extravagant power, a more valuable tool than I had initially foresaw. However, his time at the armies head will come. Until then, I leave it to you to lead." Satisfied, Mako nodded and followed behind his father passing by many a door until they reached the desired one. Swinging the door wide the pair entered a lavish chamber decorated with a vast mosaic depicting a lone hill surrounded by a battle ravaged field. Atop the hill stood a bloodied, but triumphant retiarius wielding the royal trident in one hand and his famed net in the other. The younger Tiburon gazed down on the field and, by a trick of the Zora artisans who created the artwork, the young warrior king stared directly at a crimson and gold sofa situated across the room. On that sofa sat the one about to be disgraced. Spreading his arms wide in faux warmth Tiburon spoke to his guest, General Delphinus! So kind of you to join us!" All warmth leaving his face, the king continued, "Perhaps we should just stick with Lady Delphinus for now. The title of General no longer seems fitting does it?" '''Rhunerys Telaris/ Desert Waste/ Midnight of the 6th' Atop a lone sandy berm bathed in moonlight a small desert lizard scuttled across the sands thoughtlessly returning back to it's den. All was quiet and still, until without a moments notice, it wasn't. The air thrummed with an unearthly chorus as the wind whipped up, howling like the most unholy creature from the darkest pit of damnation. The little reptile scurried as fast as its minuscule legs would allow, not fast enough. A pale mare topped the rise with an olive skinned sorceress astride her back. The witch's untied hair was a crimson maelstrom in the hellish gale, her face was pure euphoria as her eyes gleamed bright, the color of a midday sun on her beloved sands. The mare daintily placed her front hoof on the lizards tail and quickly dipped her head, lapping up the reptile and chewing it bones and all with a satisfied crunch. Rhunerys dismounting, fixed her steed with a stare of mock disapproval, "Khamseen really, you shouldn't eat those things, you know what they do to your stomach." Fondly patting her steed, Rhunerys strode through ravaging winds of her own design and placed her feet shoulder width apart at the very apex of the berm, raising her bare arms above her in the process she swayed in the wind for a time. Wordless she chanted, coaxing the sands to do her bidding, even with her considerable prowess it would be some time before the grit cleared and allowed her to peer through the veil. Minutes turned to hours and still she remained chanting and swaying in place. Then all at once the winds began to shift and change direction until it was as if they were blowing directly down from the heavens. Inches from the witches face a continuous stream of sand fell like the strangest waterfall you'd ever beheld. Sweating dropping from her brow, Rhunerys dropped her hands and gave thanks to the desert spirits. Never taking her eyes off of the cascading sands Rhunerys dipped her hand into a pouch at her side and plucked a single crimson scale from it. Scooping up a portion of the sandy falls she poured it into her hand, covering the Zora scale wholly. In a sing song voice she recited her spell, "I come to you this rainless night. For You've taught me how to live without the rain. You are thirst and thirst is all I need. You are sand, wind, sun, and burning sky, the hottest blue. You blow a breeze and brand Your breath into my mouth. Now I reach, and You bend Your force, to break down, blow away, burn up, and allow me a glimpse of what is to come." Rhunerys spat into her hand and quickly licked grime covered scale from her palm. A second time she spat, this time directing the spittle into the cascade of sand. The sandfall wavered and then blinked out, revealing a large hall inhabited by four people, one of which was her crimson hero. Gazing on him she giggled with excitement at the lethal beauty of what was, in her eyes, the perfect killing machine. "...I will send you...to the Water Dragon... seek out what clues she may hold." Pulled from her reverie by the sound of the Zora kings voice, Rhunerys swiftly made up her mind. Releasing the magic that bound the spell, the sands dissipated on the wind swirling out across the husky grey predawn horizon. "Come Khamseen, if it is clues from the ancient dragons that our hero seeks, it is clues he shall have." She knew not why, but Rhunerys had an almost overpowering responsibility to protect the crimson hero. A familiar voice, faint but strong, called to her across the sands of time urging her onward into the rising sun and towards the Thunder Dragon. Stella Delphinus/Secret Passage/ Morning Day 7 General Delphinus! So kind of you to join us. Perhaps we should just stick with Lady Delphinus for now. The title of General no longer seems fitting does it? A look of shock and disbelief came over Stella Delphinus. She'd known Tiburon had been upset with her over the previous days. How could he not be? After all she was there in the heart of Zora's Domain on that fateful night when it all happened. Still to be stripped of her title in such manner was completely unexpected, and uncalled for. "My... my lord, I am not sure if I fully understand what you are implying with that statement" she politely tried to tell her king. "Oh, I think you full and well where I am coming from Miss Delphinus. I apologize for to have to be so blunt, but given the war our nation faces I think you understand the need for brevity. Let's get straight to the point shall we?” Stella nodded, her stomach dropping further with each new word that entered her ears. "At this point we both know well the incident which befell our royal dominion four nights ago. The thieves of King Dromand, their theft of the Hyrulean Trust, and your... shall we say ''inability to stop them."'' The way he spoke those last words struck her like a knife blade, twisting and turning in her innards. Though she looked away, she failed to hide the look of embarrassment from Tiburon prying eyes.'' "I'm fully aware you were in command of our forces in the region the night these events occurred. Though your determination to stop them is to be commended, I'm afraid it has also called into question your leadership abilities."'' "If I may have permission to speak out of turn my liege" said Stella, standing up to justify herself "what occurred that night was a freak and unrepeatable accident. Our forces were preparing for the possibility of a surprise attack on Zora's Domain by the full might of the Hylian army. The thought that we should take precaution over four lightly armed individuals in the face of such threat was simply unthinkable at the time". "Though a horrible mistake on my part, the theft of the Zora Trust has done nothing to diminish my ability to lead. Nothing has changed as far as our tactical situation is concerned. The strategy we've discussed for protecting or lands is as sound as ever.'' I can still win this war for you!" King Tiburon looked at her and sighed. ''"Unfortunately there are those who do not see it as such. Already there are those in the ranks who see your lack of anticipation to unforeseen events as a fatal flaw, a weakness that could bring down our entire army. I'm afraid there is nothing more here to argue." In a firm, but respectful voice he spoke on. "The decision I've made is final. Stella Delphinus, you are officially demoted and removed from you possession of general!" Stella fell into deep thought. "No. This can't be happening! Not now. Please not now!" After 31 years, after a whole lifetime of effort and sacrifice, her dream was over. The former general struggled to get her mouth to make words. "But... I..." Relegating herself to fate her voice turned quiet. "I humbly respect you decision my lord." "Good. I hope this isn't seen as punishment for you or your clan. I still see you as a valuable asset to our forces. I look forward to great things from you in the future." "Thank you for your kindness your majesty" she said looking away half heartedly. An awkward silence set in between the two for a moment. "If I may ask... who is to replace me?" "Ah yes, on to that point. Your command has been given over to Prince Mako." "Lieutenant Mako" questioned Stella. "Yes, ''General Mako. I believe he is quite capable at assuming command this army. The respect and loyalty he commands amongst our forces is unsurpassed. Once again the silence returned. "...You haven't any objections towards his promotion, do you Lady Delphinus"'' said the king in a slightly annoyed voice. If it was only her reputation on the line Stella would have remained quiet. But it was her men that this concerned, people she deeply cared about. For their sakes she had to speak out. "I beg your forgiveness, but for the safety of our people I must. While the lieutenant may be the best in our army at single combat, I find his tactical prowess and strategy to be somewhat lacking. From what I've seen Mako's proven to be overly aggressive and reckless with the forces he's given. Just look to the Battle of Disharmony! He lead 200 of our best into combat and yet thanks to his carelessness Mako was the only one of them to have survived. If anything I believe the lieutenant needs to be de''moted, at least until he has thoroughly proven himself capable. Perhaps I can recommend a more suitable successor in his steed?" '''King Tiburon/ Interrogation Chamber/ Morning of the 7th' King Tiburon burst into laughter at the suggestion. "...perhaps you could... Perhaps she..." Regaining some measure of composure, Tiburon glared at Stella, "No lady Delphinus, I do not require your input on the matter. Not in the least. As I said, my decision is final." With an angry flourish Tiburon turned on his heel and almost made it to the door." Prince Mako "Wait." Pausing, the king glanced over his shoulder at his son. "Come now Mako, there is much to be done still this morning." With a consolatory glance to the dejected Stella, Mako squared his shoulders once more and stared down the king. "No. Lady Delphinus is right. I have not yet earned the rank of general and would not accept it." Bewildered and enraged King Tiburon fumed, not wishing for a scene in front of the newly demoted Delphinus he chose to humor his son. "Explain yourself. Not five minutes ago.." Voice gaining strength now prince interrupted king in this verbal mine field. "Not five minutes ago I was making plans to travel back to my garrison to regroup and rally our numbers. I will fight at the head of your van father, but I refuse to accept such a drastic promotion." King Tiburon His blood was boiling. My own son! Does the fruit of my loins dare question my rule? These and a myriad of other thoughts jockeyed for precedence in the kings mind as he processed the situation. "So be it. You Mako will remain lieutenant, as prince however, I expect you to be at the fore when the battle begins. Leave the strategy to Eridanus, he may not have the love of the people yet, but goddesses know that he's more intelligent than this lot." With the last statement Tiburon waved a hand as if speaking to a crowded room even though there were only the two others present. A devious grin crept across the kings face as he again turned to Stella, "You. You will join with Kaimu Kotaro, Elizabeth Bryce...and General Polaris Eridanus on their quest to the Water Dragon. Perhaps you can learn something along the way and regain some measure of your thrice besmirched honor. Another failure of the magnitude of your last? No more demotions. It will mean your head." Ruminating on the mornings events, Tiburon was silent for a long while before bringing his attention back to the room. "Both of you, leave me. There are matters which require my fullest attention." Stella Delphinus/ Interrogation Chamber/ Morning Day 7 Stella wordlessly bowed to her king before leaving Tiburon's chamber. Quickly and silently she walked out with her spirit held low. Though to be demoted in such manner shamed her, she could understand the necessity of such punishment. People had died because of her failure, she didn't deserve to be forgiven so easily. To be given a death threat however by the very man she claimed absolute loyalty to had shattered what little faith she had left in herself. Head full of thoughts Stella emerged back into the main caverns of Zora's Domain. In front of her strode two soldiers with metal helmets adorning their heads. Upon seeing the lady in their path each stood to attention and gave their former commander a salute. "Good morning General Delphinus." "As you were gentlemen. For future reference however I'm afraid the title of general no longer applies." The two men look at each other in confusion before turning to her. "Ma'am... are you saying you were..." "Indeed. ''I have been demoted." With a heavy sigh Stella continued on. "As of this moment General Polaris Eridanus has assumed command of the Royal Zora Army. Please inform the others of his new position. I'll shall... be ready to leave in a moments notice." Turning away to let them continue on Stella headed up to Zora's Fountain. She wanted to figuratively cool off and work things out with herself. '''Stella Delphinus/ Zora's Fountain/ Day 7' Stella sat sulking on the rocky shoreline of Zora's Fountain, cool water occasionally washing up against her feet. Implanted in the gravel next to her was her was Stella's trademark staff whom she had inherited from her father. She knew if he were still alive he would have nothing but contempt for how she handled herself. "Damn fucking thieves. Those four... I've let those four untrained thugs make a mockery of the Delphinus clan. I've let my whole family, my whole clan, and my whole nation down. And to think I was this close." Face in her hands she prayed up into the heavens. "Father, please forgive me. I wasn't strong enough to continue out you legacy." Standing up Stella gazed over the spring to see the cavern where the agents of the Hylian king had broken into under her watch. To think she knew some of the brave men and women who had died trying to stop them. It was at that moment she knew it was time for a change in attitude. "Stella, you selfish bitch! Stop feeling sorry for yourself. Those people died for goddess sake! Their families are mourning right now because you weren't quick enough to help them and yet here you are pretending to be a victim. Cut it out and suck it up. You've still got a job to do." With a resolve to make up for her errors she pulled the staff back out of the ground. "For those I've let down I swear to you this. I will never let this sort of failure happen again. Din willing I will make the people who dared to wage war on our noble people pay with their lives. And if ever I happen upon the criminals responsible for the trusts theft" she said turning to leave, "I will bring them to justice and drown them in this very lake." Stella Delphinus/ Zora's Domain/ Day 7 Returning to Zora's Domain Stella searched around for the one they called the Red Ice General. For one as recognizable as that it didn't take long. Seeing Polaris a short distance over she held her breath.'' "Alright, let's not screw this up."'' Walking over she stood before the Arctic Zora and gave a customary salute. "Good morning General Polaris Eridanus. My name is Lady Stella Delphinus. I have been informed you have inherited my former position as general of the Royal Zora Army. Congratulations sir!" Guardians of the Plotline 2 Soldat/Zora’s Fountain/Afternoon 7 Soldat’s foot touched down into the shallows as he arrived at the pool atop Zora’s Domain. The lack of any armed guards surprised him. As far has he could tell this was the only entrance into Zora’s domain as the river path Kamen had attempted to lead him down ended at a waterfall; nevertheless, despite the fact that they were at the verge of war, the area seemed unguarded. The only zora he saw were several at the far end of the pond that seemed to be working on cutting up several whales and patching up large hole. Most of them were looking over with dumbfounded expressions, likely unsure of what to make of the aerial luminescence of the paladin’s sudden arrival. Several others seemed to run off in a panic, likely to raise alarm over his sudden appearance. The scene as a whole made Soldat rather nervous as to how far the situation had deteriorated over the past 2 days. It wasn’t long before a contingent of armed guards rushed out from Zora’s Domain and surrounded Soldat with spears at the ready. The guard captain stepped to the front of the encirclement with a rather amused look on his face. “So a wall builder comes running though the Domain screaming that a Hylian has invaded the Fountain. Naturally I think he’s delusional but of course we have to check it out. Of course not only was he telling the truth, but I find this invading Hylia is also a knight. A knight who is just standing by in our most sacred sight, idly waiting to be capture. At this point I can’t tell if this is a trick, a prank, or if you’re some kind of idiot." It place great strain on Soldat's ability to restraining himself after being insulted in such a manner. Even though the Azule Enlace had taken great pains to explain to him why the Zora would refer to them as such, he still couldn't stand being referred to as a Hylian. Fortunately his desire to remain diplomatic focused him enough to swallow his pride. "I am happy to inform you that you're initial skepticism was not unwarranted; though I understand the confusion. I am not a Hylian but a leader from the Guardian Order. My name is Soldat du Ciel, Mas- I am second in command of the Order and current successor to our leader. I have come here to speak with you king on a matter of grave importance." A confused look came over the captain’s face until one of his subordinates whispered something to him. The sudden realization of what he was dealing with came over him, leaving hims somewhere between amused and annoyed. "Oh the wind brats people," the captain said with a tone that could only be seen as condescending. Kamen had apparently left him with a less then positive view of the Guardians. "Apparently you didn't get the hint when we turned Kamen two days ago. His Majesty is not interest in what you have to say. Despite the guards words Soldat was filled with relief. Kamen hadn't met with King Tiburon after all meaning he wouldn't have to worry about discovering and mitigating any damage the ambassador had done while trying keep the Zora from discovering any potential decent in his ranks. "Yes, please extend my greatest apologies to his Majesty. I did not mean to insult him by sending a mere ambassador before him. I had intended to come in person however I was drawn away to deal with an issue that if left dealt with could have proven disastrous if those waging this war of aggression against your people. Please inform your King that I hope he can find it in his infant wisdom to forgive this breach in protocol and grant me an audience so I may discuss a potential alliance. King Tiburon/ Audience Chamber/ Afternoon 7 It’d been an eventful morning and the king had hoped to take his afternoon meal in solitude to properly bask in his anger at Delphinus and his son. However that was not to be. No sooner than he had emerged from the secret passages that snaked throughout the Domain was he approached by one of the captains of his guard. “My liege, please excuse the intrusion, but there is a Soldat du Ciel who claims to be the second in command of the Order to which the wind mage Kamen belongs and he has requested an audience. Shall I turn him out on his ear?” Tiburon sighed in resignation, “No, there will be no need for that. Bring him to the lesser audience chamber. I will hear what he has to say.” And so here he sat, watching as the paladin was lead into the hall. “Greetings Guardian. What is it that brings you to my halls in this time of war?” Soldat/Zora's Domain/Afternoon 7 King Tiburon greeted Soldat as he was lead into the chamber, “Greetings Guardian. What is it that brings you to my halls in this time of war?” The Paladin bowed slightly before the Aquatic Monarch before pleading his case, "You're majesty, it would seem its the war itself the finds me here. One week ago I arrived in Hyrule tasked with in order to investigate an encroaching darkness and ensure the security of the time stones. In my time here I have come to the conclusion that these things are related. To be frank, I have reason to believe that start of this war was manipulated by demonic forces for the purpose of weakening all those involved and stealing to time stones for themselves." Soldat gave a moment’s pause to try and judge to Amphibious Sovereigns reaction or wait for a possible response; but he remained silent and Soldat was unable to read him. He'd simply have to finish his propose and see how things developed. "Naturally you can understand why the Guardian Order finds this a matter of grave concern. In light of this I wish to extend an alliance to the Zora and all other races. It is my hope our people can band together both prevent this war and to safe guard Hyrule against a force not seen since the fall of Demise." King Tiburon/ Zora's Domain/ Afternoon of the 7th Tiburon sat quietly, exemplifying an air of calm that came with years of playing the game of intrigue that meant being monarch. Other Zora, other men may have tipped their hand or shown some emotion, Tiburon however, had different blood flowing through his veins. The blood of nobility, the blood of kings, which separated him from the Hylian dogs with their show pony throne and faux royalty. This paladin and his order were a means to an end, tools to do his bidding so that he didn't have to directly soil his own hands. If they gathered information on the stones in the process of winning this war, all the better. A fatherly smile, an understanding nod and a raising of his hand to signify he intended to speak were all harbingers to Tiburons response. "I did not want this war Guardian. It was Dromand with his treachery that brought armed men into my realm and war to my people. It pains me to know that men, women and children of all races now suffer and will continue to do so because of one mans insufferable lust for control. For power." The Kings face contorted into a portrait of pained shame and disgust. Tiburon sighed. "I can no more stop this war now than I could halt the daily movements of the sun or the nightly trek of the moon in their respective courses across the heavens. The flame of war burns bright and Dromand works the bellows. Whilst he sits tucked safely behind the walls of his castle people are dying. His and mine. Do you think he cares? I think not." Tiburon paused, bowing his head in silent regal repose briefly before raising his gaze to look into Soldats eyes. Hope burned in Tiburons gaze, "Perhaps...perhaps the alliance may still be forged? The location of the TimeStone vault is lost to history. The great dragons of the land hold clues regarding it's whereabouts, that much is certain, but none save the Goddesses truly know its location. My Crimson General is leading a quest to our revered Water Dragon Lanayru in the hopes that she will share what she knows. So that we can meet the thieves minions at the vault and stop him from gaining the ultimate power. I fear now, that if this demonic interference exists, it is masquerading as one of Dromands advisors or perhaps the man himself." Tiburon shuddered at the utterance, Dromand under demonic manipulation was a plausible scenario. "I ask that you join his party, a man of your talents could prove invaluable in the perils they are sure to face. And could tip the scales in our race to the vault. In the meantime I will do all that I can to end this war quickly and as cleanly as possible." Soldat/Zora's Domain/Afternoon 7 King Tiburon was quit to exonerate himself of any blame for the approaching war. Soldat could only nod in agreement with the kings claims, but in truth he couldn't help but question the how honest the Zora was being. HE was certain that he had made sure to place a blame for the war on demonic forces, so why did the king feel the need to defend his position so much. Did the king miss understand him and felt the need to defend himself, or was it that he just felt the need to spew out propaganda. The latter possibility left Soldat wondering how much of this war really way just a racial feud. None of that matter now though; Soldat had gained the alliance he came for and the first clue to the time stones. The rest of his plan would have to wait until this mission was complete. In the mean time he'd just have to pray the war wouldn't develop beyond a state where he could still bring all the races to the table together. "You're grace it would be honored to join your General on this quest. If there is nothing else to discuss I will seek him out immediately. I suspect we both feel there is little time to waist," Soldat replied. The king wave him off and Soldat bowed slighted before heading for the exit, "I pray our efforts bring this chaos to a quick resolution.'''' __FORCETOC__